Last minutes
by DannyPhan101
Summary: Title says it all, Danny's last minutes and thoughts as he dies and how he dies. Please review and such. No PP


Danny sat in his wheeley chair in the basement of his home, staring into the green swirling portal before him. A dazed look on his face, deep in thought of that fateful day where he went into it and gained his ghost powers. Could it have already been two years since?

It was surprising that no more people had discovered his secret. Not even his parents. The only person who had discovered it recently, was Valerie. The pair of them had been having one of their regular daily standoffs on the outskirts of town, where no one else was. They had been going full pelt at one another, well Valerie was, Danny didn't want her too hurt.

_"Aren't you going to fight back?" _Valerie had taunted him with a smirk that could faintly be seen through her visor.

Danny had sighed and continued to block her shots, when he had missed one. She had shot it straight at his chest, the result being that he was shot down from many feet in the air, and landed painfully on his back, knocking him unconcious instantly.

And as on cue, he had turned back into Fenton form. With a loud gasp, Valerie had run off in disbelief.

Danny thought of those moments, since that time when she had defeated him, they hadn't fought. They had been a team, sharing the ghost patrols and shifts, which worked out well for them both, so they had enough time to make sure they didn't fail their schooling.

The raven haired boy sighed and reclined his chair a bit, still looking into the portal that had changed his life, for the good and the worse he couldn't decide.

A light cough escaped his chest, making his breathing awkward and him gasp as the blue misty cloud escaped his lips. With a quick glance around his area, he called upon his ghost core located in his mid chest and summoned the blue rings that turned him into his ghost form.

With a slight bend of his knees, he leaped into the air and phased trough the floors of his house and into the sky, searching for the ghost.

Typically, it was Walker and roughly 50 of his goons. They were waiting for Danny just above the park, and when he arrived they circled around him like a gang would when trying to trap a weaker man.

"What do you want Walker?" Danny sighed, he was so tired from last night's ghost fighting. The box ghost had been restless, and every time Danny sent him back to the ghost zone, he returned not 5 minutes later, leaving a very angry Danny with very little sleep.

Walker crossed his arms across his chest with a smirk, "You still owe me that prison sentance. And you will do it, because if you don't it would be against the rules."

Of course it was against the rules! Everything about this guy is against the rules, ghosts can't do anything right around this guy. Danny really needed to knock him off his perch and have another ghost take over Walker's job, one who is fairer.

With a groan, Danny's shoulders slumped as the circle surrounding him got smaller and smaller. With a flash, Danny extended both of his arms to either side of himself like plane wings. Charging up his palms he spun around in the air like a spinning top. While doing this, he shot a continuous ectoblast, which resulted in shooting about 40 of Walker's allies. The rest of them managed to dodge his shots, Walker being one of them.

"Get 'im!" Walker barked his order in a shout, pointing his finger at Danny.

The halfa jolted into action, diving down in a dive bomb, his chest almost skimming the ground as he pulled up slightly and flew away from his foes.

Danny usually wasn't one to run, but he really couldn't be bothered with this. And besides, he only had one thermos on him. He wasn't sure if all of the ghosts could even fit!

As he flew, going as fast as he could while dodging tooting cars, and startled padestrians, he uncapped the thermos and shot it out behind him, managing to catch several ghosts inside it while just missing his tail.

He weaved gracefully inbetween cars, people, and buldings while Walker's team just blasted them out of the way. They were gaining on him, and Danny knew he needed to end this before too many people got hurt.

Turning on them suddenly, he shot ice out of his hands. Walker snuck up behind the unsuspecting halfa with a smirk and shot the middle of Danny's back.

With a loud screech he fell towards the ground and crash landed, creating a crater around him like an asteroid.

Though somehow, he didn't revert back to a human. His eyes blazed an even brighter green out of pure rage as he pushed himself to his feet. His foes had landed around the crater with Walker in the lead, and were surrounding him once again. Some of them even floated above, preventing his escape.

"What do you want Walker?" Danny said, barely an audible whisper.

"You to be gone." The white clad ghost replied with venom in his voice. "Also I was recruited to kill you, and then I can hold you in my prison forever!"

The way Walker said this statement made Danny think that it was a wonderful thing. Never before had any ghost wanted him dead, yeah they all attacked him on a daily basis, some wanted his pelt, others wanted him gone, but they never just came out and said they wanted him dead!

His rage built inside him more and more, until eventually, he cracked. With a deep breath of air, he released the loud wailing that rocked earth, scared even the toughest ghosts, and destroyed buildings that is known as the Ghostly Wail.

Walker and his goons all covered their ears and squinted their eyes tightly shut, their mouths agape like people do when they are in pain. Buildings around him had their glass smashed, and everyone who was nearby ran in fear, several wetting or soiling their pants.

Feeling himself become weaker and weaker, Danny reverted to his human form, falling to his knees with his palms on the ground, panting hard.

"My turn." Walker said in a sarcastic tone as he came towards the weakened halfa and kicked him straight in the chest, throwing the teen back into one off the buildings with a loud bang, and a smash of whatever glass was left in the window. **  
**

"DANNY!" A loud voice shocked the snowy haired kid out of his daze, and looking down from inside the building where he was, he saw his friends with Fenton thermoses and other assorted weapons, shooting down Walker's team. Walker himself, was now flying with a lot of speed, directly towards where Danny crouched just inside the building.

Truth be told, he was pretty cut up, he had cuts all over his body from landing on the glass, he was stiff all over, he could only see out his left eye,and his right leg was defonately designed to go into the position that it was now in. With a loud grunt he summoned his rings that passed over his weak body and turned him into Phantom.

Using his powers to fly up, he floated in the air, his right leg dangling limply below him before his legs formed together to form his phantom tail. He dodged Walker's lunge and flew outside and watched his friend's demise.

They were standing in the center of the large crater he had made, with all of the ghosts surrounding them, pushing them around and all having their share of beating them up.

"NOO!" Danny raced down towards the ground only to have his tail grabbed by Walker's cold hand.

The white ghost flew higher and higher into the air, dragging Danny along with him. The halfa struggled against his grip, but in vain. Walker eventually stopped once they were higher than every building in town, the highest being 30 stories.

"This is where it ends!" He shouted with a look over his shoulder and a wide toothy grin. A figure appeared over his shoulder.

"You have done well Walker." The voice spoke, and instantly Danny recognised it.

Of course Vlad had something to do with this! Danny mentally slapped himself for not thinking of it before.

Vlad floated over to Danny, who was helplessly hanging painfully by his broken leg. Walker either didn't know, or didn't care that it was broken for he just gripped Danny tighter, making him wince in pain.

"You don't know how long I have wanted to do this, little badger. And with you out of the way I can go for Jack!" He said with an evil laugh. "This is what you get for not accepting my offer. Had you have accepted it, we wouldn't be in this little situation now would we?"

With that said, he pulled out the Plasmius Maximus from his suit and with an evil laugh he jabbed it straight into Danny's side just below his rib cage.

"AHH!" The halfa screamed as his powers failed and he became human again. Helplessly he dangled in the air, knowning that unless something huge happened right then, he would be dead.

His life flashed before his eyes as time seemed to drag on. He saw himself going to middle school, and then many of his highschool memories, some good, some bad. He saw himself gaining his powers again, and could have sworn he felt electricty coursing through his veins like it had when he first 'died'.

The hand around his leg loosened until eventually it wasn't there at all.

As he fell, he decided to die with slight dignity. He wouldn't let a single scream escape his lips except for his yell to grasp his friend's attention, and he wouldn't close his eyes at all.

"Well this is it." Danny said aloud to himself, he didn't care if Vlad or anyone else heard him. While he paused, he swore he heard shouts from below him, and screams for someone to save him. His arms flailed around him as he counted the floors left. 24 roughly. Time slowed down. "I always knew it would be the death of me... but I never thought it would be so soon."

A slight tear escaped the corner of his eye. "Now I will never graduate, have kids, or anything like that. Now I won't get to tell the world who I really am..."

Now the tears were flowing steadily as he realised one huge thing. "Now I won't get to tell Sam how i feel..."

15 floors left. He held his eyes wide open, not wanting to miss a second of his last minutes of life. He looked around him, at the town, he saw everything he ever knew begin to crumble and fall to the ground beside him. He blinked the vision away and saw that everything was standing normally, the way it should be.

"Maybe this is... as it should be..." He thought. 10 floors. He looked blow him at the steadily approaching ground. His parents van was pulling up at the site of the ghost attack... his friends were all running around shouting for someone to help. 5. "It can't be so bad... can it?"

Then for some reason, he chuckled. "Mom will never be stupid enough to marry Vlad..."

4...3...2...1. Boom. The impact rocked his entire body, nearly knocking him unconcious, but he still held on. He lay there as Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and his parents raced over to him. Sam gently rolled him over, onto his back and gazed deeply into his eyes when she realised he was ok...ish.

She grabbed his hand between her petit ones, tears flowing from her eyes. "Don't leave me, Danny! You can't!"

Sobs shook her body as he replied, his voice slow and stuttered. "I... l-love y-you Sam." He said in between gasps of air.

"Tucker... S-sam... t-ake care of t-them for m-m-me." He said.

"Why did that evil bunch of ectoplasmic remains drop you!?" Maddie raced towards him. Danny looked towards Sam and Tucker, silently telling them that it was now up to them to tell the world the story of Danny Fenton/Phantom.

"I l-love you... all of y-you... never forg-et t-that..." His body shock from the effort of trying to keep breathing for them.

People around him were shouting for a paramedic. He knew he wouldn't have very much time left, and he wanted to be the one to do it. Think of it as his last wish, or last thing to do, he had his mind set on it. As he felt himself dying and becoming less and less human, he blinked once, that seemed to last longer than it should. When his eyes were opened again, he took a deep breath and began to speak. *

"I am Danny Phantom." Surprisingly his voice was clear as the clearest pool of water, and as he spoke he found it easy. It was like the universe was on his side for this one small thing.

Gasps erupted from around him, some surprised, some angry. Then there were his parents who were completely mind blown.

With one last intake of breath, he looked up to the sky and felt all his life leave his body. His eyes fixed on one bright cloud that looked excactly like his symbol, DP. Danny Phantom. A smirk was forever plastered to his face, the excact one that Phantom always wore.

People in the audience followed his line of sight and gazed upon his cloud. Danny's cloud, some called it. Smiles came onto the peoples faces, and they could have sworn the cloud began glowing a faint bluey-green.

And as they watched the cloud, Danny's body also glowed the same colour. The silver rings passed over his body one last time, but not like they usually would, only one appeared. It started from the center of his ghost core, and passed over the left side of his body, leaving him half in phantom form and half in human. The halfa.

His friends and family looked down at his body once more and were shocked with his semi-transformation. His still open eyes seemed to dance with life before they faded out and looked lifeless. One green, the other blue.

"He really was Phantom... all this time Jack!" Maddie shock her husband's broad shoulders, sobbing loudly. "We shot our own son!"

Jack was lost for words having just witnessed his son's death.

A white whisp came out of his body and took form floating above them, barely visible. It was his ghost.

He sighed as he looked down at the mourning people, their heads bowed. He raised an arm and put it on Sam's shoulder. She raised her own and put it on his, looking straight at him but not seeing anything. One day, he would return to her, for she really was his first... and last love.

"Rest in peace Danny." She whispered as she raised to fingers and gently closed his unblinking eyes.

* * *

**Just saying, this was designed to make you cry. I sure cried when I was writing it! Anyway this is probably going to be more chapter since I have plans for this oneshot-turned-story. **

**Thanks for reading guys, please review and such. **

***Die young by ke$ha just came on the radio... fate? **


End file.
